Harry and Hannah
by epAmy
Summary: Harry's running a children's home. He's used to dealing with discarded children, but discarded wives? Short continuation of Reclaiming Family.
1. Hannah Nott

**A/N:** So for those of you who have wondered where on earth I went, I was writing this :) Welcome to Harry's story! It isn't a lot, but I didn't want it to end up being as long as Reclaiming Family, so it's going to STAY this short. You guys probably wanted Draco's story first, but that'll come in time :)

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

Hey Dad. You're next appointment is here." Patrick stuck his head in the door so he could speak softly. His face was filled with grief, probably from remembering his own appointment.

Patrick was what his family called a discarded child. After the war finished the Ministry came out with a ridiculous law, forcing witches and wizards to marry and have children. It lasted for six years until it was abolished. A lot of the victims were glad to be free of their spouses and, sadly, their children. Even years after the law ended, parents were dumping their children at the nearest orphanage. Patrick was one of the first to be 'discarded.'

"Thank you, Pat." Harry Potter smiled weakly at his son as he closed the door before he sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Although he was able to help so many children, he wished parents would want to keep their children. He didn't like helping the parents leaving their children here. He was usually he one to explain to them why they weren't loved.

Harry was one of the only lucky ones to escape the marriage law—by that I mean he ran and hid. Once the law was over, he returned to assess the damage. One of his best friends fell in love with her forced spouse, the other was used for his money and connections, and the love of Harry's life had moved on. He was happy for them all. Hermione and Ginny were happy where they were and Ron was able to find someone else for himself. People often asked Harry when he was going to settle down, but he wasn't in any rush. He had his family here at the children's home.

When Harry returned he had looked around the Ministry to see what he could do to help. Everything was in chaos after the law was abolished. He was devastated to find out people were abandoning their children. He quickly went to an orphanage and saw how bad it was. The lady was overwhelmed with children. One child stood out to Harry: Patrick. The adoption files went through quickly and Harry was suddenly a father. That was one of the best days of Harry's life.

It wasn't soon after that Harry started the children's home for 'discarded children.' The most children he'd housed at one time were eighteen, but at the moment he was down to seven (not including the two others Harry had adopted). Harry's main job was finding a good home for the children. Maybe his name had something to do with it, but he seemed to be having more success than neighboring orphanages.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, Harry stood. It wasn't a good idea to keep them waiting. He grabbed the folder and walked into the next room. "Mrs.—" Harry choked. "Nott?" Harry knocked himself mentally for not taking the time to read the file earlier. He quickly looked up to the woman and his eyes widened out of shock again. "Hannah?!"

There was no mistaking the girl—_woman,_ he corrected—in front of him. It seemed like it was ages ago where he had roamed Hogwarts with Hannah Abbott. Her light blonde hair was a lot longer than it was in school. Harry's first thought was she looked radiant, but then he noticed the colors on her face. Her skin was a pasty-white, and her left cheek sported a dark bruise.

Then Harry noticed a mop of the same color hair and big blue eyes hiding behind Hannah's chair. The sight of a child brought Harry back to why he was even seeing Hannah again. He sat down in the chair across from Hannah and set the paperwork aside. "How've you been?" He shook his head, "Stupid question. If you're here, obviously not too well."

"Not quite," Hannah said softly. Harry looked up and saw she had a smiled on her face and felt sickened she was so excited about leaving her child. "I've finally gotten away from Theo."

"So after you've dropped off your child, you're finally free?" he gritted his teeth. "Sorry, that was out of line." But Harry couldn't grasp the thought of Hannah leaving her child. _Sweet Hannah!_ She was always so loving during school. He remembered when she found a bird with a broken wing. She couldn't leave it behind; she healed it before continuing her way on to Herbology.

"I'm not abandoning my baby," Hannah defended. "Come here Caroline," she said softly to the girl behind her. Caroline gave Harry a cautious look before crawling into her mother's lap.

Harry felt relieved, but confused, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I just learned the law was abolished and I don't have anywhere to stay," Hannah's eyes looked down.

"Ah," Harry leaned back in his chair as he thought, _This is a first._ He wasn't used to the parents asking to stay as well. He would have thought she had some friends to stay with, but she came to him. Now wasn't the time to ask, though. She said she had just learned the law was no more, even though it was abolished almost three years ago. Had she been with Theodore Nott since then? "I do have an extra room, but it isn't very big and you'll have to stay together."

"That isn't a problem. I'm sure it's better than what we're used to." She smiled at her daughter, who smiled back.

There was something Harry was missing, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later. For now, he could offer shelter, food, and safety.

--

"Hey Ron! You home?" Harry called from the fireplace. Ron lived in a small cottage just inside Hogsmeade. He heard a crash come from the kitchen and Ron's heavy footsteps.

"Harry? Blimey, I thought you were going to warn us before you came barging in now." He wiped what looked like pasta sauce off his forehead. "I was just feeding Sol, come on back."

Harry followed his friend to the kitchen and saw his 'nephew' sitting at the table. His arms were crossed and his face was drawn in a pout, clearly not happy with the choice of food for his meal. Harry smiled at Solar and turned back to Ron. "Where's the wife?"

"She took the rest of the kids to visit Ginny and Hermione. This one's been fussy all morning and I'm trying to convince him he has to eat before Daddy goes to work."

Solar's pout only became more defined.

Ron flicked his wand to clean up the food smeared across the floor and table. "Are you going to eat?"

"I wan ice ream," he stuck out his bottom lip.

"You can't have ice cream for lunch," Ron pouted back.

"Then no!"

"Fine, go wash up then." Ron put him on the floor and watched him race from the room. "Anyways, what brings you here? How's Hannah?"

Harry blushed.

"Uh-oh, what did you do now? Don't tell me you proposed to her," Ron smirked.

"That was a long time ago; can we drop it? No, I didn't propose to her. She finally told me about Nott."

"And?"

Harry got a sour look on his face. "He basically kept them in a room and left them there. She managed to find an old newspaper and found out the law was abolished and started packing. She said Nott found her packing and knocked her one to get her to stay, but she just left. He doesn't know she's at my place and I tend to keep it that way."

"Rotten bas—" Ron cut himself off as Solar ran back into the room.

"All clean! We go?" Solar smiled.

"I guess we better. We'll talk later?" At Harry's nod, Ron picked Solar up and followed Harry back to the fireplace. "Oh yeah, and remember you have to ask Hannah out on a few dates before you propose to her, got it?" When Harry blushed again, Ron asked, "Have you already gone on a 'few dates' with her?"

"No."

"But you're going to?"

"Tonight."

Ron smiled. "About time you got around to it. She's a nice girl, Harry. You're lucky."

Harry grinned, "You mean you're not happy with Mrs. Weasley?"

"Don't let her hear that!" Ron joked. "Stop by tomorrow and give me all the details."

Harry laughed as he stepped into the fire. "You know we're starting to sound like the girls."

"Don't even say that! Bye Harry."

"Bye Unca Harry!" Solar chimed.

"Bye Weasleys."

--

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the children's home came into view. The date had gone splendidly, and now Hannah was hugging his arm to ward off the winter chill and she had a small smile on her face. He opened the front door and saw Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Oh, you're home already?" Hermione yawned and checked the clock. "I just got everyone in bed. I don't know how you two do this every day. It's exhausting."

"It's easier with two people," Harry grinned at Hannah. She had fit right in with the children's home. She worked just as hard as Harry did. "Thank you for watching them, 'Mione."

"Anytime." She gave them both a hug before going to the fireplace. "I have to get home. I still have my own monsters to put down."

"Oh, you mean your husband?" Harry cheeked.

"That one is quite old, Harry. I'll let him know you said it though. Have a good night!" she called before disappearing in the fire.

When he was suddenly alone with Hannah again, Harry's thoughts quickened. Once everyone found out he was taking her out for dinner, they all warned him to take it slow, but he'd never had such a strong urge to kiss someone as he did now.

Hannah looked up at him patiently. She had a feeling she knew what the problem was, but she didn't want to be the first to initiate it. "I think I'm going to go check on Caroline. Thank you for 

tonight." She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her hand and she jerked back around. When he didn't say anything she spoke, "Yes?"

"I, uh... I wanted to say..." He swallowed hard. Finally he huffed moodily and swooped down to her upturned face and kissed her.

"Ewww!!" A chorus of whines came from the open balcony above. Harry and Hannah broke apart and looked up. Caroline, Patrick, and Harry's other two, Sarah and Milo, were just visible. Instead of the looks of disgust the adults were expecting, each child had a bright smile. It was rare for the children to see such looks of happiness, when they grew up in a house where their parents always fought.

"Get to bed, you lot!" Harry growled playfully. All four giggled before running up the hall to their bedrooms. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"Right here," she hugged him close.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	2. I Will Not Tell Lies

**A/N:** Okay, so I said I wasn't going to add on... but this idea came to me and it wouldn't have worked for Dahlia and Draco (which by the way won't be coming for a while). I'm kinda sad I'm not writing this or another good story right now... but I have to finish FML! I'm determined! but I'm so busy. Anyways, enjoy this little segment--and don't expect more! Honest this time!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Harry?" a voice came from his office door.

"Come in, Hannah." Harry dropped his quill and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up again he saw Hannah perched on the edge of his desk next to him. He smiled at her and took her hand, fiddling with her fingers. "How was your day?"

"Fine. The children were well behaved today. What have you been working on?" She glanced at the paperwork in front of him.

"There's an orphanage in London that is becoming overcrowded and they're asking for us to take some." Harry smiled inwardly. Not at the situation, but being able to say 'us' about Hannah and himself. He looked back up at her to see her studying his hand. "What's wrong?"

She didn't look at him, but traced a pattern on his hand, "'I will not tell lies.' That woman was dreadful."

"She was." He looked at their hands and was startled to see similar marks on her hand. He grabbed her hand and studied the marks. "What did you do?"

Hannah laughed, "I breathed without permission."

"Let's hope another Dolores Umbridge doesn't appear."

"Right."

Thoughts of horrible ministry workers left his mind as he twisted the engagement ring on Hannah's finger. He pulled her into his lap and pushed back from his desk, planning to be preoccupied for a while.

"Hey Dad, Milo and Sarah are at—" Patrick stopped suddenly at the sight of his father and future mother. "Dad! I thought I said not to do that in public!"

Harry scowled at his son. "We're not in public, we're in _my _office. Knock next time!" He called after him. "That boy..."

"He's becoming a pre-teen. It's bound to happen."

"I don't want to think of having a houseful of teenagers," Harry groaned.

Hannah looped her arms around his neck, "Then let's turn your mind to something else."

Harry smiled and pulled her closer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


End file.
